Epilogue - Dirty Desire
by DevilK
Summary: Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis sa remise de diplôme à Fuuka. Nous retrouvons Natsuki chez elle, tourmentée par la démone de la luxure en personne. Est-ce que cela inclurait une certaine buveuse de thé et un certain incident avec la Louve libérée de ses chaines ? Maa, probablement oui [ /!\ Yuri - Lemon /!\ ] - [ShizNat/NatShiz] - [Chp.2 En cours d'écriture]


**Bonjour à toutes et tous cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire. Oui, j'avais dis ne pas vouloir écrire une suite à _Dirty Desire_ parce que j'avais l'impression de terminer mon histoire en beauté avec le plus beau lemon que je n'ai jamais écris jusque là. Mais, finalement, après m'être relu brièvement, l'envie s'est présentée. Voila xD **

**Cette histoire est donc postée à part, et non pas à la suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un épilogue et non pas exactement une suite. Je n'ai pas enchaînée avec la revanche de Shizuru pour ne pas risquer de faire moins bien et avoir le sentiment d'avoir gâchée mon histoire.**

**Nous retrouvons donc cette chère Natsuki, quelques années après le scénario de _Dirty Desire_.**

**J'espère que cette petite "suite" vous conviendra autant que l'histoire d'origine. En tout les cas, elle promet d'être aussi mouvementée fufu~ **

**Elle ne contiendra que 4 chapitres entre 5/6 pages pas plus.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Lisez, appréciez (ou non) mais surtout, commentez ! **

**Enjoy ! ;)**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_- x -_

_**~ Epilogue Dirty Desire – Sweet Agony ~**_

* * *

_- x -_

Son corps tremblait de plaisir sous les caresses invisibles. Elle frissonnait agréablement, lui arrachant même un gémissement qui en disait long. Il était lent, sortant paresseusement d'entre ses lèvres, et coulait littéralement hors de sa bouche. La musique jouait encore et encore dans ses oreilles, ce même son enivrant qui l'avait sorti de ses gongs. La louve en elle se manifesta une nouvelle fois, elle en voulait encore. Elle avait faim d'une chair brûlante de désir sous ses doigts et dieu qu'elle aimait ça. Elle en avait besoin maintenant et grogna furieusement de frustration. _Shizuru_. Oui, son corps se raidit d'impatience en voyant l'image de la brune. Elle le sentait revenir, ce sentiment écrasant de ne pas pouvoir assouvir cette envie. Il la frustrait d'autant plus. Elle se languissait de cette peau qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre, les yeux plus sombre que jamais sous les vagues de plaisir. _Shizuruuu_. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la tension qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant, l'assaillit à nouveau. Quelque chose entretenait vicieusement son excitation sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Les gémissements de la brune et toutes ces images érotiques qui lui revenaient en mémoire, se rejouaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Sa peau frissonnait en réponse, à chacun de ces agréables râles de plaisir. Et cette bouche qui ne cessait de l'appeler, de crier et gémir son nom ! Si seulement elle pouvait dévorer ses appétissantes lèvres, rosées et gonflées à souhait. Un grognement plus furieux et plus exigeant vibrait comme le tonnerre dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Son corps refusait de bouger, elle était littéralement clouée sur le ventre par une force invisible. L'image de Shizuru qui se déshabillait avec désinvolture et sensualité la rendait folle. Et son sourire taquin, malicieux, coquin, mon dieu ! Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle la voulait sur le champ. Elle était simplement spectatrice de cette agréable torture et ne pouvait la toucher qu'avec les yeux. Si seulement elle n'était pas contrainte de rester immobile, elle aurait déjà sauter sur la brune ! La frustration, la colère, l'emportait toujours plus loin dans les brumes du désir. Chaque mouvements, chaque courbes ne lui échappaient pas. Son regard avide et brûlant ne ratait aucune partie de ce corps si parfait. Tout son être vibrait pour un simple contact physique avec cette peau crémeuse et tendre à souhait. Elle avait vraiment besoin de soulager sa frustration et son excitation grandissante, contre la déesse devant elle. La louve ne supportait pas d'être en cage, forcée de rester docile et sage.

« _Natsukiii~ _»

Elle en avait la chair de poule et lâcha un profond soupire de contentement en fermant les yeux. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette voix, la sensation d'avoir le corps nue de la brune contre la sienne l'accablait. Elle en avait assez de cette douce torture mais ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête pour autant. Des sentiments bien contradictoires qui ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Cruelle situation, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement prendre son amante, retrouver monts et merveilles en lui faisait l'amour ?!

Revoir la scène de leur premier ébat était réellement un supplice pour ses sens. Elle avait l'impression d'y être encore, le cœur battant de manière incontrôlable, le goût de Shizuru dans la bouche. Elle en déglutit, poussant une énième lamentation douce et tortueuse. Elle se tortillait sous les sensations plaisantes qui agressaient son épiderme de manières répétées. La tension entre ses cuisses n'en était que plus grande, elle brûlait d'ardeur et de passion. Elle gémit fortement pour un peu d'attention dans cette zone en particulier, sentant déjà une odeur familière lui monter à la tête. Était-ce la sienne ou celle de Shizuru, cuisses écartées juste en face de son visage ? Elle voulait y goûter encore, se perdre dans ce parfum qui envahissait ses narines et la faisait grogner de plus belle. Plus rauque, plus colérique et plus exigeante aussi, ce qui restait de sa voix grondait violemment à l'intérieur. Son amante faisait ressortir son coté le plus unique, sauvage et exclusif. Natsuki devenait folle, consumée par son excitation. Ses mains tremblaient de ne pas pouvoir toucher et sa peau, ne pas être touchée en retour. L'impression qu'une main se glissait paresseusement dans le bas de son dos lui envoya une décharge électrique. Elle sentait les palpitations et les picotements savoureux se glisser dans son bas ventre, en descendant toujours plus bas pour mieux finir leur course sur ce point si sensible à l'heure actuelle. S'en était de trop pour elle, elle avait besoin de sa petite amie et vite. Son souffle se faisait court, laborieux, plus difficile. Son cœur palpitant lui faisait mal à la poitrine et la sensation de cette dernière, frottée contre ce qui semblait être des draps, la faisait gémir un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Elle devait impérativement se libérer de toute cette tension avant de devenir folle pour de bon. _Shizuru !_ Peu importe si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle voulait au moins que cette dernière la libère. Mais les images de Shizuru ne faisaient que jouer en boucle devant ses yeux mi-clos. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand la sensation d'une caresse farouche le long de sa cuisse la saisit. Ses plaintes se mouraient entre ses lèvres mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu. Que devait-elle faire pour avoir satisfaction ?! Que cette agréable caresse remonte plus haut et la fasse grimper jusqu'au point de non retour ?! Elle le voulait tellement, elle le mendiait ! Elle grogna le nom de son amante si fort, qu'elle avait la sensation de s'en être percé les tympans et déchiré les poumons. Elle se tortillait, les nerfs à vif, à fleur de peau. Elle le grogna une nouvelle fois, plus exigeante encore. Puis une troisième fois, et encore une quatrième. Plus fort, plus vite, plus désespéré, elle pleurnichait ce contact qui ne venait pas. Son cœur et son corps entier étaient dans la tourmente, hantés par la démone de la luxure en personne. Tout son être tremblait, elle devait se libérer. Elle ferma les yeux, grognant plus furieusement encore. Le nom de Shizuru vibrait dans sa gorge avant de sortir en un râle de plaisir non satisfait.

Le corps raide comme une corde à linge, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle transpirait, couchée sur le ventre, au milieu de son lit en pagaille. Sa respiration n'était que lambeau, l'emprunte de son rêve encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

« Un rêve … ? »

Incrédule, Kuga soupira de mécontentement, encore prise par les sensations qui l'accablaient. Elle frissonna instinctivement en sentant une humidité familière se glisser dans ses sous-vêtement. _Il ne manquait plus que ça !_, pensa-t-elle alors, plus acculée et frustrée que jamais. Son corps entier réclamait un peu d'attention de la part d'une certaine buveuse de thé mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Shizuru était partie depuis quelques jours déjà, si ce n'est une éternité. Obligations familiales et professionnelles. L'absence de sa compagne était un véritable enfer, surtout depuis qu'elle ne l'avait plus touchée, ni sentit contre sa peau. Dire qu'elle était accro à cette femme était un euphémisme à l'heure actuelle. Dans son état, elle en était carrément raide dingue. Dommage, la brune n'était pas là pour profiter de ses instincts sauvages en sa compagnie. Et dire que depuis leur première fois, elle avait été incapable de l'être à nouveau. Malgré tout les efforts de Shizuru, elle n'avait plus été dans cet état après cette unique fois et s'en voulait un peu. La brune semblait un peu déçu mais ne le lui montrait pas. Elles avaient fait de nombreuses fois l'amour ensemble depuis et en était toujours satisfaite mais aucune ne leur avait procuré autant de plaisir que cette première expérience.

Natsuki soupira avec tristesse cette fois, impossible de le dire à sa compagne. Elle serait certainement vexée de ne pas avoir été capable de la rendre incontrôlable alors que son rêve, si. Abattue, la jeune femme enfouis son visage dans les oreillers en gémissant.

_Je suppose qu'une douche ne me ferait pas de mal après ça._ Elle se leva mais la sensation des draps lui glissant sur la peau, lui arrachèrent un soupire bruyant et désireux. _Oh bon sang !_ Ses nerfs étaient encore à fleur de peau, elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir ses yeux assombris par le désir si elle se croisait dans un miroir. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et l'odeur de Shizuru, flottant dans l'air, mélangé à celle de son excitation ne faisait qu'en rajouter une couche.

« Bon sang Shizuru, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ?! »

La jeune femme savait parfaitement que personne ne lui répondrait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de décharger sa frustration à voix haute et se maudire, elle et son corps capricieux. Rageuse comme jamais, la louve se jeta hors du lit et bouillonnait, le pas pressé, en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla naturellement avant d'y être, laissant un t-shirt par ici et une culotte humide par là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte non plus, elle était seule après tout. A son grand regret.

Son reflet lui faisait de l'œil dans le grand miroir. Elle tourna la tête et grimaça en se regardant. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses yeux brûlaient d'impatience, plus foncés et voilés par les brumes de la tentation. Agacée, elle détourna le regard et entra dans sa douche mais l'eau ne la soulageait pas, au contraire. Chaque gouttes tombant sur son corps et glissant sur sa peau, lui arrachaient de faible gémissements. Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fermement, fermant les yeux et se retenant comme elle le pouvait. Trop tard cependant, le nom de son amante coulait déjà entre ses lèvres en la faisant trembler. Elle la désirait terriblement à cet instant mais la brune n'était pas là. Reviendrait-elle seulement dans les prochains jours ? Difficile à dire, elle-même ne savait pas quand elle en aurait terminé. Pouvait-elle seulement se retenir en sachant cela ? Probablement pas, même si elle le souhaitait fortement. Une situation insupportable qui lui donnait littéralement envie d'exploser. La pauvre Natsuki n'osait même pas se laver, de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter si son désir l'emportait sur sa raison. La tension entre ses jambes était toujours présente et ne la quitterait pas tout de suite. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se résigner à prendre une douche froide quand même, si … ?

« Je te hais, stupide réunion ! »

Même une douche froide n'arriverait pas à calmer la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait partout sur son corps. Elle poussa un bruyant et profond soupire de désolation, Shizuru n'était pas là et elles manquaient l'occasion tans attendue de ressentir la passion ardente de leur premier émois. La frustration était à son paroxysme, la jeune femme se résigna et tourna le robinet à fond.

« Ah ! »

Évidemment, le froid n'est pas la plus agréable des sensations, Natsuki.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais rendez-vous prochainement pour un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil, je le met à jour régulièrement pour vous informer de mon avancer sur mes différentes fictions. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 2 mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Si j'obtiens assez de review, je la posterait assez rapidement.**


End file.
